Bleus au coeur
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Cette fic se déroule après Take Down. Quelles sont les conséquences de l'opération contre Bergen et cie ? Andy va-t-elle habiter avec Luke ? Sam est-il prêt à s'engager ?


**ROOKIE BLUE**

**BLEUS AU COEUR**

Je sais bien que Rookie Blue ne m'appartient pas :o(

_Cette fic se déroule le lendemain du season finale. McNally et Swarek essaient de repartir sur de "bonnes" bases._ McSwarek

-o-

PROLOGUE

La neige était tombée pendant la nuit, recouvrant Toronto d'une couche épaisse, vite dégagée par les engins de la ville. Des tas grisâtres et durcis par le gel dénaturaient les rues et les trottoirs. Ca sentait Noël. Et cette année, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait envie de penser. Noël, ça serait sans doute passer le réveillon avec son père et Luke, organiser son déménagement, résilier ses abonnements, emballer ses affaires. Bref, rien de festif. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Swarek et cette opération d'infiltration. Elle avait beau essayer de rationnaliser, il n'avait pas besoin de l'embrasser. Soit Angel l'avait crue, et c'était inutile, soit il ne l'avait pas cru, et ça ne servait à rien non plus. Sur le coup, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui poser de questions; d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas essayé de s'expliquer. Mais après une nuit à se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, elle commençait à se dire qu'éviter le sujet, c'était bien pire. Si encore Luke avait daigné passer la nuit avec elle, mais non, fidèle à lui-même, il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper ailleurs. Qu'elle ait failli se faire tuer, ça ne comptait même pas. Le job passait avant elle, quoiqu'elle fasse. En fait, il n'était sorti de son mutisme que pour remarquer que Sam s'en était bien sorti. Génial !

"Arrête." Elle continua de regarder droit devant elle, les mains sagement croisées sur les genoux. "Je sais bien ce que tu essaies de faire."

"Je ne fais rien," répondit-il calmement en changeant de file. "Mais c'est déjà trop apparemment," ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard en coulisse.

Elle se retourna à temps pour voir le sourire en coin, celui qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, indicateur d'une arrière-pensée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. "Arrête, je te dis. C'est bon. Je ne vais pas me casser en petits morceaux !"

"Comme tu veux. Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon équipière."

Andy ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Pas la peine de lui donner du grain à moudre. Il était à peine 9 heures et ils avaient une grande journée devant eux, même si rester enfermée plusieurs heures dans cette voiture de patrouille, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire aujourd'hui. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ne pas en parler, c'était la meilleure approche. Après tout, rester silencieux, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait pareil aujourd'hui.

"Tu as parlé à Boyd?" demanda-t-il, une centaine de mètres plus loin. La circulation commençait à s'intensifier. Il roulait à une allure régulière, surveillant en même temps les voitures et les trottoirs, à l'affût d'une infraction.

Elle se retint de hausser le ton. Manifestement, il n'allait pas laisser tomber. "Oui. Ce matin, avant le briefing," acquiesça-t-elle dans un soupir.

"Et?"

C'était un jour comme ça. Il allait la cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. "Et rien, j'avais déjà fait ma déposition hier soir. Tu sais ? C'est même toi qui m'a dit de m'en débarrasser tout de suite." Elle avait beau essayer de respirer profondément, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Est-ce qu'elle lui en posait des questions elle ?

"Et?" insista-t-il.

Oui, il ne lâcherait pas. "Tu sais que t'es lourd là?" répondit-elle. L'attaque, ça marche toujours, pensa-t-elle. Enfin peut-être pas avec Swarek, peut-être pas là, tout de suite, mais elle ne risquait pas grand chose à tenter le coup. Elle hocha la tête d'un air concentré, évitant de le regarder. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à feuilleter la feuille de route d'un air absorbé. "Il voulait juste savoir deux trois trucs, tu sais. Revenir sur des points de détails."

"Ah."

"Quoi 'ah"?"

"Rien. Si tu dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est bon pour moi," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'invente des trucs pour te faire plaisir ?"

"Non. Mais tu peux commencer par m'expliquer ce qui a pu te faire croire que tu étais à l'épreuve des balles…"

"Ça a marché non ?" dit-elle un peu trop fort, se retournant d'un bloc et le défiant du regard. A ce petit jeu-là, il pouvait être deux. Sans problème.

"Oui," il hocha la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu as eu de la chance."

"C'était ça ou tu y passais." Elle se renfonça dans son siège, incapable de soutenir son regard. "Mais évidemment, tu n'as peut-être pas vu le problème sous cet angle !" ajouta-t-elle d'un air pincé.

"On se calme. Je sais bien que sans ce que tu as fait hier, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Mais justement, je suis là. C'est bien pour ça que je peux te dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ça a marché hier soir, mais ça ne marchera pas forcément la prochaine fois."

"Et qui est-ce qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?"

"Callaghan."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa surprise. "Tu as parlé avec Luke ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Il faisait partie de l'équipe, non ? C'est lui qui m'a dit pour Ricky. C'est aussi lui qui a proposé à Boyd de te faire bosser pour la brigade anti-criminalité. Il dit que tu pourrais travailler avec eux dans deux trois opérations d'infiltration pour te faire la main."

"Vraiment ?"

"Il t'en a pas parlé ?"

"Si… non, enfin… on s'est à peine vu. Il avait pris du retard sur son enquête, tu sais le violeur du parc."

"Toujours autant de mal à être synchrones, t'inquiète pas, une fois que vous vivrez ensemble, ça va devenir plus facile."

"Comment ça ?" Est-ce que Luke lui avait aussi parlé de la maison ? De leur maison ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle avait du mal à s'imaginer vivre aussi loin de la ville.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Il ignora sa question et continua sur le même ton. "Ben, t'as pas de voiture, non ? Tu seras bien obligé d'attendre qu'il te raccompagne. Les trajets en voiture, ça consolide le couple, non ?"

"Ah, c'est malin !"

Il haussa les épaules et continua de conduire en affichant un sourire satisfait. "Andy, je sais que Boyd s'est planté hier soir. Il était obnubilé par Bergen. On laisse pas un flic infiltré sans protection quand on sait que ça va tourner au vinaigre. On le sort de là, même au risque de compromettre la suite des opérations."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Que Boyd est un crétin ?"

"Boyd est un bon flic. Mais quand une affaire tourne à l'obsession, ça compromet ton jugement, c'est humain."

"Tu veux dire que Bergen est sa baleine blanche à lui ?" Elle essaya de se retenir de sourire sans succès.

"Oui, si on veut." Il hocha la tête, concentré sur sa conduite. "C'était une grosse opération. Il a travaillé là-dessus pendant des mois. En plus, il t'en voulait d'avoir fait foirer le deal. Enfin, potentiellement foiré. Sans toi, il avait rien. Et c'est ce qui lui reste en travers."

"Donc, si je comprends ta logique, tu es en train de me dire que tu as plus de points communs avec Boyd que ce que je croyais ?"

"Sauf que mon opération avec Anton n'allait pas foirer. Non, je te dis que Boyd a fait comme toi. Il a fait de mauvais choix pour de bonnes raisons et il a eu de la chance."

"Et que c'est un crétin."

"Si tu veux. Disons que c'est un crétin avec lequel tu rebosseras forcément, alors débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne te prenne pas en grippe."

"C'est dingue quand même ! C'est tout ce que tu es capable de me dire ?"

"Non. Boyd aurait dû te remercier au lieu de t'enfoncer comme il l'a fait. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, après tout, j'ai fait pareil."

"Attends, je te suis plus, là."

"Quand tu as a foutu en l'air ma couverture, hein, ton premier jour, tu t'en souviens non ? Moi aussi, je t'ai jetée."

Elle eut un petit rire. "Oui, vite fait."

"Comment ça ?"

"Oui tu m'as jetée genre cinq minutes. Pour la forme. Le lendemain, c'était fini. Tu étais prêt à coucher avec moi."

"C'est deux trucs complètement différents," dit-il avec emphase. "De toute façon on est potes maintenant, non ?" Son sourire s'élargit quand il la vit rougir. "Et puis tu te rends bien compte que je ne suis pas le seul. Boyd aussi voudrait bien coucher avec toi."

"Vraiment ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je suis un flic comme lui."

"Non pas comme lui. T'as vu à quoi il ressemble ? Y a pas photo."

"Quel débile, arrête, tu veux !"

"Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer."

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas promettre un truc pareil. Je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer gratuitement pour faire plaisir à un crétin."

"Promets."

"Okay. Mais tu sais que c'est impossible."

"Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu me le dises." Il se mit à mâcher son chewing-gum avec énergie, les sourcils froncés, toute trace de bonne humeur évaporée. Ses mains serrèrent le volant un peu trop fort, et il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer profondément. "Et moi j'aurais dû commencer par te dire merci. Merci pour m'avoir sauvé hier."

"T'aurais fait pareil pour moi."

"C'est bien le problème. Andy, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'on continue à travailler ensemble."

"Hein ?"

"Hein ? Pour quelqu'un qui parle sans arrêt, c'est un peu court."

"Je… je croyais qu'on formait une bonne équipe ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non, que tu me faisais confiance."

"C'est clair. Seulement ça n'a rien à voir. C'est une chose de protéger son partenaire, c'en est une autre d'être prêt à se sacrifier."

"Je savais que Ricky ne tirerait pas."

"Tu es devenue extra-lucide pendant la nuit ?"

"Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?"

"Rien, à par attendre. Comme c'était prévu. C'est pour ça que je suis allé conclure le deal. Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Pas pour que tu joues au cowboy. Personne n'attendait ça de toi."

"C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit d'écouter mes tripes. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester là à attendre que les Landry et Bergen te transforment en passoire ! Pas moyen."

"Tu vois. J'ai raison. On peut pas continuer comme ça. Je vais en parler à Best. Je suis plus ton instructeur, ça devrait pas poser de problème. Oh, oh, t'as vu ce qu'il vient de faire cet abruti ? Mets la sirène !"

_c'est ma première tentative en français. je continuerais si vous êtes intéressés ;)_


End file.
